


Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Empath, Gen, a return fic for May-chan, empath Haru, he almost drowns and while dying after his head hits a rock something gets messed up and boom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grip burns almost as much as the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybeillride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeillride/gifts).



> Just for May-chan, it's a little short, but I hope this covers half of what you wrote for me. (・ω・｀=)ゞ

   It's cold, and there's no air, why the hell isn't there any air? His chest hurts, a lot, but in a burning way, no, not a burning way. It's more like ice and cement have been poured into his lungs, and he doesn't like it, not one bit. He opens his eyes a crack and sees gentle light and sparkling blurry shapes floating towards that light, everything below the gentlest navy light the dusk sky. But, although enjoying the sight, he is very tired, and closes his eyes, aware he cannot feel his heart beating like normal. It gets colder and colder, and a loud ruckus sounds above him. Probably just the waves. Something grabs him, latching onto his bicep harshly, and pulling up. Up towards the light, towards what might be the surface. And the grip _burns,_ and fills him with the want to cry, boiling in his chest and throat, and fear clawing at his heart and stomach. Panic and love and care and sheer terror overwhelm him like a wave. Just as they break the surface into oxygen and air. But Haru does not gasp for it, just keeps his eyes shut, and body limp as more skin on skin contact is made. There's muffled screaming of his name, and more hands pulling Haru onto harsh ground that feels like wood and _hurts_. 

    Oh, but the hands and skin, they fill him with emotions that are not his. Suspension, grief, anxiety, fear, hate, relief, care, and strangely enough, love. Like it's as if all of these people holding him love him in some way. Haruka feels the grabby hands let go of his arms and legs and back and onto his chest. There's more sounds, scared huffing and yelling for Haru to wake up and breathe. More feelings flood in as the hands press into his chest and slam with force, there's pain and a crack, just cartilage. Head tipped back someone pushes air into his lungs, and keeps pounding his chest in measured torrents. More air, more pressing, more voices, and the sound starts becoming clearer, Haruka feels like vomiting. He needs to, and he does. Doing a movement like a sit up and rolling to the side he vomits and coughs all he has. The sounds make into words now," Haru!" Oh, it's his name again.

   Laying back his eyes open up to grey light and life. They don't tackle him just yet. Sitting up fully Haruka looks at the people around him and sees colors on their bodies, and finds words for them. A happy magenta gently floats around every chest he sees, mixed with other colors like yellow, blue and red. He stares at Rin, Makoto (who sits directly beside him, probably his saviour), Rei, and Nagisa. And he's tackled and almost screams at the sensations; intense joy, relief, love again, care, and leftover amounts of terror. And for the first time in a long while, Haruka wants to cry.

  It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it HURTS. No, he doesn't want this doctor to touch him, her hands are cold and he can feel her suppressed emotions. He doesn't like this, her body is almost entirely crowded with blue, getting darker at the woman's heart. She's sad and tired and grieving for something. Running her cold fingers along his spine, Haruka's heart feels heavy in his chest, his lungs almost don't want to move. She smiles, fake as all hell, and her blank brown eyes don't give off any sort of friendly shine. "You can put your shirt back on, all done. Feel free to come back if you have any problems, otherwise you're good to go."

   With a nod and a hum, Haruka stands up, pulls on his shirt and walks out to the waiting room. Makoto stands up first, Rei and Nagisa following behind him, Rin too," Haru, are you okay?"

    "Yeah Haru-chan! You had us really worried there.." Nagisa pouts out. Tugging on Haruka's arm, emotion zaps through him horribly and Haru almost yelps at the invasion of relief and joy and energetic tendencies. Retaining a calm outer shell he throws an apologetic look at them. 

   "Haru...?" Makoto takes a step forward, and puts a cautious hand forwards, touching the same arm Nagisa hangs off of. Haruka feels almost immediate relief, the neutral energy almost muting Nagisa's. That feels a lot better, he thinks. 

   He'll have to learn how to control this.


End file.
